dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Ask a DCPedian
Logan Wayne & Bruce Wayne (Amalgam Universe) Can somebody help me with this? Are they related or are they the same person? What? Logan Wayne: http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Logan_Wayne_%28Amalgam_Universe%29 Bruce Wayne: http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_%28Amalgam_Universe%29 DUSK 05:47, 5 August 2009 (UTC) They are different people, I don't know if it was revealed if they were related. I left a message on this guy's talk page about it. : 11:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) DC Animated Continuity Hi I would like to ask of the DCAU is one of the universes of DC Universe proper? And if the comics based on DCAU are canon? Pelletboy 13:35, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, we have a complete list of the known universe here. I don't think they are. : 14:36, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::The DCAU hasn't been shown to be one of the worlds in the 52... however, there are plenty of unidentified universes. Also, Earth-12 has all of the Batman Beyond stuff... which is technically an extension of the DCAU, so I guess there's a connection there, but nothing other than Terry McGinnis has been explicitly shown. :Word on whether or not the DCAU comics are canon is pretty much out. I think that a couple of them directly conflict with things like the League's Green Lantern roster... the DCAU wiki is still debating it. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 14:40, 9 August 2009 (UTC) blue kryptonite Epic1212 19:34, 9 August 2009 (UTC)i was wondering what blue kryptonite does to superman and which comicbok and was it introduced? Epic1212 19:34, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Blue Kryptonite: Blue Kryptonite in Pre-Crisis continuity, Superman once used a Bizarro Duplicator Ray on a piece of Green Kryptonite transforming it into Blue Kryptonite. He then used the altered Blue Kryptonite to halt an army of advancing Bizarros. Blue Kryptonite only affects Bizarros and is harmless to humans and Kryptonians. * In Post-Crisis Continuity, like Bizarro himself Blue Kryptonite is opposite to the more common green variety, it will make kryptonian based Bizarros (see Batzarro) highly intelligent (up to 12th level intellect) a process that seems to scare Bizarro and his ilk. * Post Infinite Crisis Blue Kryptonite appears to have reverted back to it's original form as it has been seen (as of Action Comics Annual #10) to affect Bizarro in a painful manner reminiscent of the effect that Green Kryptonite has on Superman. * Blue Kryptonite was introduced in the seventh season of Smallville. It strips or rather suppresses Clark's powers, at least for a time. During this time Clark was also immune to the effects of Green Kryptonite. It was forged into Jor-El's victory ring which was presented to him when he first became a member of the Kryptonian Council. Clark's resurrected mother Lara Lor-Van gave him the victory ring, telling Clark that it was a Kryptonian tradition to pass the victory ring onto the first born son when he came of age. The ring had been a trap set by Zor-El, to strip Clark of his powers. Since on their own homeworld kryptonians have no powers, Lara had no way of knowing that blue kryptonite would strip Clark of his abilities. 19:54, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Joker's Real Name Kaiokentimesmr.f 00:31, 11 August 2009 (UTC) i've always wanted to know what joker's real name was. i know it's jack napier in tim burton's batman and BTAS. but what about in the comics. do i need to read the killing joke? :His real name has never been revealed in the comics. Check out his entry for more info. : 01:12, 11 August 2009 (UTC) --Kaiokentimesmr.f 02:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC)--Kaiokentimesmr.f 02:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC) who's stronger Batman or Green Arrow both do not have super powers. just gadgets. both seem more realistic. but who is stronger :Umm ... Batman is the greatest there is, ever was, ever will be. I say ... Batman. Plus, he's got about 45 lbs extra muscle mass. On the other hand, he's dead(ish), so who knows? : 02:52, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Kaiokentimesmr.f 13:38, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Karnevil Question Issue #13 of Shadowpact identifies Karnevil as Jeremy Karne. His character page is under the name Karnevil. Can someone do whatever you guys do to change or redirect the Karnevil page to Jeremy Karne? I'll go through the previous pages and fix the links to Jeremy Karne (New Earth). Thanks! WolfordMnemsis 22:13, 13 August 2009 (UTC) : Sure thing. For future reference, you can just slap the Move template on a page, e.g., " ". -- Profzoom 22:19, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Are Watchmen and V for Vendetta part of the megaverse of DCU? Are all Vertigo titles part of the DCU? If not, which titles have their own continuity? Pelletboy 06:04, 15 August 2009 (UTC) DC Continuity Are Watchmen and V for Vendetta part of the megaverse of DCU? Are all Vertigo titles part of the DCU? If not, which titles have their own continuity? Pelletboy 06:05, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't think so. Check out the Multiverse entry for info. : 00:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Original Dr. Light Was the identity of the original Dr. Light (Justice League of America #12) ever revealed? Kanjar Ro 00:10, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :This guy? Is that who you mean? : 00:06, 19 August 2009 (UTC)